First Love and New Beginnings
by pmf superfan
Summary: Kakashi decides that it's time for team 7 to move in together. This causes some interesting situations, and a strange attraction between our favorite hyperactive blond and a brooding avenger. I'm gonna try to start this fic up again, so review lots!
1. Intro

A/N: So… I went back and edited the whole story when I wrote chapter 7. I hope I didn't miss anything this time. Editing helped me get back into the story a lot, so hopefully I won't lose interest this time. Anyway, review please!

**First Love and New Beginnings**

Chapter 1

Intro

Sasuke hated waiting. Let's face it, he hated a lot of things, but right now, waiting was high on the list. He sat leaning up against the railing on the bridge that team 7 was supposed to meet Kakashi on nearly 4 hours ago. He should be used to Kakashi being late all the time, and he was on some level, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Naruto was pacing and slowly getting on his nerves again, and Sakura was silently scooting along the railing to be nearer to him.

_Why can't she ever leave me alone?_ Sasuke thought to himself. Just when he was considering giving up on Kakashi and his stupid team meeting and heading back to his apartment, Kakashi poofed out of nowhere a little less than 5 feet away from him, balancing perfectly on the railing while appearing to read his Icha, Icha Paradise book.

"Finally!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison. "You're over 3 hours late! Why did you tell us to be here at noon if you don't bother to show up until 3:30!" yelled Naruto, releasing his pent up anger at Kakashi.

"Sorry, I had things to do," said Kakashi in his typically bored tone. "But now that I'm here, I have something to tell you all that will change out team balance forever."

This caught everyone's attention, and for a rare moment both Naruto and Sakura were silent. _I wonder what's so important, _thought Sasuke curiously.

Kakashi hopped down from the railing and put his book in his back pocket. When he was sure he had everyone's full attention he began again. "From today on, you all will live together in my new apartment."

A/N: Keep reading!


	2. Moving In

A/N: So… I went back and edited the whole story when I wrote chapter 7. I hope I didn't miss anything this time. Editing helped me get back into the story a lot, so hopefully I won't lose interest this time. Anyway, review please!

Chapter 2

Moving In

Sasuke's pale face got even paler as he heard the news. He hadn't lived with anyone else since he was a little boy. He had become so used to being alone since his family was murdered that the prospect of living with other people, let alone his teammates, scared him. _What if something happens and the team splits up? I can't let that happen! No matter what, this has to work out. _

While Sasuke's mind raced with all the things that could go wrong, Naruto had recovered from the initial shock and was jumping up and down, barely containing his excitement.

"This is so great, Sensei! We're gonna get along great, just wait and see! I'll go get my stuff! Where is the new apartment? Do we each get our own rooms? How many bathrooms are there?" Naruto was bursting with pent up excitement. He, like Sasuke, hadn't lived with anyone else before, and it was obvious that he was more excited by the idea than Sasuke was.

"Ok, ok, settle down Naruto. I'll take you all to the new apartment now, and then you can bring your stuff over and get settled in. Dinner's at 7 and I'm not cooking," Kakashi said, pulling out his book and seemingly picking back up where he left off while slowly making his way toward the new apartment. Naruto followed, hopping around and asking question after question. Slowly, Sasuke shuffled after them, dragging his feet and brooding over the incident, still dreading it. Seeing that Sasuke was ready to leave, Sakura quickly followed, walking as close to Sasuke as possible, nearly tripping over him as they walked toward team 7's new home.

As soon as Kakashi opened the door to the apartment, Naruto was through the door and busy giving himself a tour. When everyone was in the apartment and the door was closed, Sasuke headed toward the hallway he saw Naruto go down. In the hallway were three doors, one of them was open and Naruto's head was sticking out.

"Hey Sasuke, this is gonna be my room and that can be yours," he said, pointing to the door across the hall from the room he was in. "We can share the bathroom and Sakura can share the other one with Kakashi," Naruto beamed, pointing to the door next to Sasuke's room.

"Sounds good to me, dobe," Sasuke muttered, opening the door to his new room. The room was pretty basic, not too big or too small and had a queen sized bed under the little window in the corner. _All in all, it could be worse. At least I'm as far from Sakura as I can get, _Sasuke thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen where the rest of the team was.

"So now that everyone has a room, meet back here at 6 with your stuff, and…" Kakashi paused, thinking, "Naruto can fix us dinner," he announced, pointing at Naruto.

"What! Why me sensei? Can't you cook us dinner tonight?"

"Um… no," Kakashi said, walking out of the kitchen. "And Sakura and Sasuke can clean up after."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Sakura.

"NOT clean up. I thought it was obvious," came Kakashi's sarcastic reply from the front room.

"Humph!" she said, leaving the apartment to get her stuff. After a minute or two, Naruto and Sasuke left too, leaving Kakashi alone to read his book.

When 6 rolled by, Naruto was in the kitchen, cooking ramen for the team while Kakashi was reading in the front room on the couch. Sasuke had unloaded all the stuff from his apartment into his room and was just about to go out and see if Naruto needed help with dinner when he heard a knock on his door. _Hmm… I wonder who that is,_ he thought, getting up to open the door. He opened the door to find Sakura waiting for him.

"Hi Sasuke, can I come in?" she asked. He opened the door more and sat down on his bed. "What do you want?" he asked, trying not to lose his temper at her. He couldn't stand how she hopelessly threw herself at him in a desperate attempt to get his approval. He wasn't all that interested in her anyway.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, and we never get a chance to talk anymore. How have you been?" she asked, trying not to sound hurt by his earlier tone.

"I've been fine," he said, trying to end the conversation before it even began.

"Well… that's good, I guess," she said, hoping for more. "Um... I guess that's all then. Just wanted to make sure you were fine. I guess I'll be going then…" she said, still hoping for more of a conversation, although it was obvious that Sasuke wasn't going to give her one.

"Bye," Sasuke said, standing up and waiting at the door for Sakura. She stood up and slowly headed out. As soon as she was out of the room, he closed the door and laid down on his bed. _What a waste of time, _he thought, relaxing into his mattress. From the kitchen he heard Naruto calling for dinner. He stood up and went to the kitchen, where he was greeted with the most wonderful smell he'd ever experienced in his whole life.

"Wow Naruto, it smells amazing!" said Sakura, sitting at the table next to Sasuke. Naruto beamed at the compliment and served everyone's food before grabbing his bowl and sitting next to Kakashi, across from Sasuke.

_I guess living alone made it essential for him to be able to cook, _thought Sasuke, taking a bite of the delicious ramen. "It really is good," he said to Naruto, taking another bite.

"Um… thanks Sasuke," Naruto said, blushing slightly. "I'm glad you like it."

After dinner was over, Sasuke collected everyone's plates while Sakura prepared hot water to clean them in. He brought them over to the sink and went back to the table to clean it before Sakura could try to start another meaningless conversation with him. As soon as he was done cleaning up, he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sakura to dry and put away all the dishes alone. Once in his room, he laid down and fell asleep in his clothes, exhausted from the day and not wanting to change.

A/N: Keep reading!


	3. The Crush

A/N: So… I went back and edited the whole story when I wrote chapter 7. I hope I didn't miss anything this time. Editing helped me get back into the story a lot, so hopefully I won't lose interest this time. Anyway, review please!

Chapter 3

The Crush

Sasuke woke up to sunlight pouring through his window. He groaned, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. He got out of bed, grumbled, and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the seemingly ever-present Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke! How'd you sleep last night?" she asked, annoyingly perky for it being morning. He decided to ignore her and went about fixing eggs for his breakfast. Just then Naruto walked in, hair disheveled and scratching his stomach.

"Good morning Sakura. Hi Sasuke," he said with a yawn, fixing himself some cereal. "Man, I'm starving," he mumbled around a mouthful of cereal.

_Dobe, _thought Sasuke. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross," he said, sitting down at the table across from Naruto and as far from Sakura as possible.

"Mmm," Naruto grunted, still eating. As Sasuke ate his eggs, he found himself watching Naruto. _Why can't I stop staring at him? _Sasuke wondered, completely transfixed.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" asked Naruto, looking over at Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh, um, no," stuttered Sasuke, snapping out of his trance. He hurriedly finished his eggs and washed his plate before returning to his bedroom. _What was that? Was I just ogling Naruto? _wondered Sasuke, confused. _I need to clear my head,_ he thought as he grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before leaving his room for the bathroom. As he left his room, he ran right into Naruto.

"Watch where you're going, dobe," muttered Sasuke as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Whatever, teme," replied Naruto as Sasuke closed the door. Once in the bathroom, Sasuke stripped down and turned the shower on to a near boiling hot temperature before getting in. As the hot water loosened him up and he started to relax, he tried to figure out what happened at breakfast. _I was fine out in the hall, but at breakfast I couldn't stop staring. If Naruto wasn't so clueless, that would have been hard to explain, _thought Sasuke, rubbing shampoo into his hair. _Naruto and I are friends and rivals, that's it. We're just friends._

After Sasuke washed the shampoo out of his hair, he turned the water off and dried himself with a towel. He didn't really want to change in the now overly hot bathroom, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed the change of clothes. He walked out of the bathroom at the same time Naruto walked out of his room, nearly running into him again.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke. I thought you were done in the bathroom," said Naruto, blushing deeply. _Why's he blushing? _wondered Sasuke, getting out of Naruto's way.

"It's all yours," said Sasuke, closing the door to his bedroom. Once the door was closed he changed quickly and went to the front room, where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting for him and Naruto to be ready to go train for the day.

"Hurry up Naruto!" shouted Sakura. When Naruto finally came into the room, the team left for the training grounds together. When they got there, Kakashi divided them up into the usual sparing pairs. "Naruto, you and Sasuke go spar while Sakura and I work on increasing her chakra," Kakashi said, putting his book away to work with Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke found a clear area to start training. When the fight started, it was pretty even, but as it got going it became obvious that Naruto wasn't paying close enough attention. Sasuke pushed Naruto back and cornered him up against a tree.

"Naruto, if you're not going to give this your all, neither of us will get any better," said Sasuke, a little annoyed at Naruto's lack of focus.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I guess I'm just distracted," said Naruto, blushing slightly. "I've got a lot on my mind lately."

_I know the feeling, _Sasuke thought, moving off Naruto. "What's on your mind?" he asked, sitting down against the tree.

"Wait, you really want to know? The great Sasuke Uchiha cares what I think?" asked Naruto, sliding down the tree and sitting next to Sasuke.

"Just shut up and answer my question," snapped Sasuke playfully, leaning his head back and getting ready to listen.

"Um, well, I kind of have a crush on… someone. I've known them for a while and we're kind of friends. I don't really want to risk ruining our friendship, but it's getting harder for me to be around them," said Naruto, getting more flustered by the minute.

"Hmm… that is a problem. If you've known them for a while and they're your friend, I say go for it. If they're a good friend, they'll like you no matter what," said Sasuke, getting up. "Well, it's about time we head back to the house. We're already late and if we're not there for dinner, Kakashi will be pissed."

Sasuke helped Naruto up and they headed to the apartment together.

A/N: Keep reading! Do it!


	4. Confession

A/N: So… I went back and edited the whole story when I wrote chapter 7. I hope I didn't miss anything this time. Editing helped me get back into the story a lot, so hopefully I won't lose interest this time. Anyway, review please!

Chapter 4

Confession

As Sasuke and Naruto neared the apartment, the smell of burnt food assaulted their senses. At the door, Sasuke reached out and opened the door for Naruto and followed him in. They headed towards the kitchen together, covering their mouths and noses from the smell. "What happened in here?" asked Naruto, going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Sakura burned dinner," came Kakashi's bored voice from the kitchen doorway right behind Sasuke. _I didn't even hear him! _thought Sasuke, surprised. He moved to let the newly showered Kakashi by. "I ordered pizza half an hour ago, so it'll show up soon."

"Woo!" cheered Naruto. "I never get pizza!" As Naruto impatiently waited for the pizza to arrive, Sasuke headed to his and Naruto's hall to take a shower. As he let the hot water rinse the long day of training off, he thought about the conversation he had with Naruto. _So he has a crush, _he thought to himself, turning the water off and drying himself. _I wonder if I know her. Am I… jealous?_ he wondered as he got dressed. _Hmm… but why?_

He walked into the kitchen to find everyone already eating. He grabbed a plate from the counter and got a couple of slices of pizza before sitting at the table next to Naruto, still thinking things over.

"You should burn dinner more often Sakura," teased Naruto while inhaling what appeared to be his sixth piece of pizza.

"Since Sakura burned dinner, she can take care of dishes tonight," Kakashi said, standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Oh man," said Sakura, dejected, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope," Naruto said while eating yet another piece of pizza. "Hey Sasuke, are you alright? You haven't said hardly anything all night."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," said Sasuke, waking up from his daze. "Just thinking is all." He took a bite of his pizza and chewed it slowly, still trying to figure out who Naruto had a crush on. _Why is it bothering me so much? It's not like it affects me at all. I don't care who it is!_ He got up and scraped his plate off into the garbage then put it in the sink, having had only a few bites to eat. He walked in his Naruto-obsessed dazed to his bedroom, where he closed the door and laid down on his bed. _I have to figure this out,_ he decided. _It's driving me crazy!_

He waited a few minutes to gather his thoughts then headed back out to the kitchen.

"Ugh. I'm stuffed," said Naruto as Sasuke walked in.

"Um, Naruto?" said Sasuke, getting his attention. "Would you come with me to, you know, walk off dinner?" he asked.

"Um, sure Sasuke. I'll get my coat," he said, getting up and heading to his room. When Naruto came back, Sasuke was already at the door waiting for him. He opened the door, let Naruto go ahead, then followed him out and closed the door behind them. They walked in silence for a few minutes while Sasuke tried to figure out how to tell Naruto what was on his mind and hopefully scratch the itch that wouldn't go away.

"This is nice," said Naruto. "It's a little cold though."

Sasuke, seeing that Naruto was rubbing his hands together to fight the cold, said, "Here, let me help," and grabbed one of his hands to warm.

"Oh, um… thanks," said Naruto, blushing.

"So, when we were talking earlier you mentioned having a crush," said Sasuke, trying to figure out why Naruto was blushing again.

"Um, yeah, I did. Why?" asked Naruto a little nervously.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I was just wondering," Sasuke replied, fidgeting a little, still holding Naruto's hand. "Um… so who is it?"

"What! Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked, obviously suspicious. "You usually don't care about my personal life."

"Well you never talked about it with me before." Sasuke said a little defensively.

"Hmm… well, it's someone you know," said Naruto, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Huh. So who is it?" asked Sasuke more persistently.

"Promise not to laugh or get mad or anything?" Naruto asked, getting more nervous as the conversation continued.

"Um, sure," said Sasuke. "Who is it?"

"Well, it's a… guy," said Naruto, quickly taking his hand from Sasuke's in case he flipped out.

"Oh," said Sasuke, stunned. "So you're…"

"Gay? Yeah, I am. But you're the only one that knows, so you can't tell anyone, ok?" Naruto said, nearly coming undone.

"Yeah, I won't tell. It's none of their business anyway," said Sasuke, still a little stunned. "You still haven't told me who it is though."

"Well," Naruto said, coming to a stop. It's… you."

A/N: OMG! Haha, keep reading!


	5. The Kiss

A/N: So… I went back and edited the whole story when I wrote chapter 7. I hope I didn't miss anything this time. Editing helped me get back into the story a lot, so hopefully I won't lose interest this time. Anyway, review please!

Chapter 5

The Kiss

Sasuke was in shock. "Me?" he whispered, not trusting himself to speak. Of all the possibilities he had imagined, this wasn't even close! _He has a crush on… me? How? Why? _"Are… are you sure?" he stammered.

"Of course I'm sure you idiot! Do you think I would tell you if I wasn't sure! I've tried to ignore it. I've tried to leave you alone and pretend it wasn't happening. I mean, you're Sasuke Uchiha! You could have any girl in the whole village, so why would you choose me?" Naruto said, visibly coming undone. "It's just, you're the only one that understands me. The only one that's been through all the stares, all the whispers. I can't be alone any more, I can't!" he shouted, tears running down his face. He hugged himself to Sasuke's chest. After a minute of surprise, Sasuke hugged him closer.

"It's ok Naruto. You don't have to be alone ever again," he whispered into Naruto's ear. "It took me a while to realize it, but I guess I have some feelings for you too."

"But…" Naruto sniffled, "Does that mean you like me too?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, dobe, I like you too. Honestly, sometimes you can be really dense!" teased Sasuke, making Naruto smile a little before he lightly punched him in the ribs.

"Teme," muttered Naruto, still clutching to Sasuke's shirt.

"Here, let's go back to the apartment. It's getting cold out here and you look like you're freezing to death." Sasuke said, lightly pushing Naruto off his shirt before taking his hand in his own.

At the door, Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. With an encouraging look, he opened the door for Naruto and followed him in. They both headed straight to Naruto's room.

"Wow, and I thought my room was messy," said Sasuke after seeing the huge pile of dirty clothes and the general mess every boy seems to create. "You need a maid."

"Yeah, yeah, now help me find some clothes. I'm freezing!" said Naruto, rummaging through the giant pile on the floor. Sasuke headed to the closet.

"Um, why is your closet empty?" he asked, confused.

"Duh, because it's all on the floor. Geez! And you think I'm dense?" said Naruto, still searching.

"Dobe," mumbled Sasuke, helping Naruto shuffle through the mound of clothes.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Naruto, uncovering a pair of graying black sweat pants. "These look warm." He stripped off his pants in one quick movement before picking them up to put on.

"Wow," whispered Sasuke in awe.

"What? Is there a bug on me? Quick! Get it off!" shouted Naruto, dropping the pants and leaping over to where Sasuke was, jumping up and down in a slight panic.

"There isn't a bug anywhere! Calm down," he said, grabbing Naruto to stop him from jiggling around. "It's just… you're… beautiful," he said, looking Naruto up and down.

"Um, thanks," said Naruto, blushing a deep red. They stayed hugging each other at a weird angle for a while before Naruto shivered from the cold.

"You should probably put some pants on now," said Sasuke, letting Naruto go.

"Yeah, probably," said Naruto, a little dejected. He slipped the sweat pants on and sat on his bed. After a second or two, Sasuke joined him.

"So, what a day," he said with a sign before lying back with a flop. Naruto laid back with him and they stared at the ceiling for a while, enjoying the other's company. "I don't think we should tell anyone about us yet, ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Why not," asked Naruto, turning his head to face Sasuke.

"It's just none of their business, that's all. No one would understand," said Sasuke, turning to face Naruto, their faces mere inches away.

"That's true. I just hate having to hide things and keep secrets," said Naruto, pouting a little.

Without warning, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. "Don't pout. I hate seeing you sad," said Sasuke in a whisper. This time, Naruto was the one in shock.

"Did you just…" Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke cut him off with another kiss, this one with more passion. "Kiss you?" he asked. "Maybe."

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, slipping his tongue into his mouth. "Mmm, you taste good," he said, catching his breath.

They slid to the middle of the bed and Sasuke laid Naruto down before laying on top of him, gently pushing his knee up into Naruto's crotch. He pressed his lips to Naruto's neck, just below the ear.

Naruto gasped. "Mmm… that feels so good, Sasuke," he moaned. As Sasuke worked his way down Naruto's neck, Naruto let little sounds escape his mouth.

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath for a second, resting his forehead against Naruto's and panting. After a second or two, he lightly pressed his lips to Naruto's before getting up.

"I should probably go get ready for bed now," he said, moving to the door. "Goodnight, Naruto," he said before leaving for his own room, leaving Naruto flushed, panting, and more than a little aroused on his bed.

A/N: I bet Naruto feels cheap… Keep reading!


	6. Doubt and Reassurance

A/N: So… I went back and edited the whole story when I wrote chapter 7. I hope I didn't miss anything this time. Editing helped me get back into the story a lot, so hopefully I won't lose interest this time. Anyway, review please!

Chapter 6

Doubt and Reassurance

Naruto was in shock. Just a few hours ago he had told his friend that he loved him, and the next thing he knew they were making out on his bed. Thing just don't work out that well for him. Ever.

_I can't believe this is happening, _he thought. _I'm so… confused. I thought he'd be mad. He SHOULD be mad. I mean, he's Sasuke Uchiha. He can have anyone he wants, why would he choose me? It's just a game to him. It didn't mean anything. _

Naruto leaned back against the wall, mulling things over in his head. Sasuke was an Uchiha, the proudest clan in the village, and he just happened to fall for Naruto, a dead-last orphan? That just doesn't happen.

_I could really use some advice here, Kyuubi. _

**Well, Kit, the only thing you can do really is ask him how he feels and trust that he wouldn't lie to you, **came the deep rumble from inside Naruto's head, where the Nine-Tailed fox resides.

Naruto let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He knew that the only thing he could do was trust Sasuke and just forget about all his silly suspicions, but there was just so much wrong with what happened. Even if Sasuke was serious about liking Naruto, they skipped the awkward, nervous, butterflies in your stomach first date and went straight to making out on his bed.

_I mean, how am I supposed to know how this is supposed to go? It's not like I have a ton of experience with guys, _thought Naruto. _In fact, he's the first guy I've ever liked._

**I think it's more than like, Kit.**

_What's that supposed to mean! _Naruto yelled in his mind.

**You'll find out, **was Kyuubi's cryptic reply.

Naruto heard the bathroom door close and guessed that Sasuke was getting ready for bed. _And that's another thing, _he thought. _He went from being very… busy… one minute to practically running away the next. Why didn't he stay?_

Naruto sighed again and smacked the back of his head against the wall a few times.

**Well, Kit, he's new to this too. Maybe he just wanted to think things over for himself.**

"Yeah, that's it," Naruto said out loud. Just as he was getting ready to get up and turn the lights off, the door to his room started to open. He snapped his head to the doorway as Sasuke poked his head through the crack.

"Oh, um, hi," Sasuke said, sliding into the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hi," Naruto said, sitting up quickly.

"Can we… talk?" asked Sasuke, fiddling nervously.

"Yeah, sure," said Naruto, scooting to one side of the bed to make room for Sasuke. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, a lot has happened tonight, and I want to know where we stand. I mean, this is a first for me, and for you I guess," said Sasuke, leaning on his elbows.

_How are you always right? _Naruto asked Kyuubi silently. "I guess we're dating, right?" asked Naruto, all the insecurity and anxiety of the last hour pouring into that last word.

"If you want to be. I don't want to rush you into something you don't want," said Sasuke.

Naruto leaned back on his elbow and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Sasuke, I want this more than anything. I have never wanted anything more in my whole life!" He rested his hand on Sasuke's chest for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. He licked Sasuke's bottom lip lightly and Sasuke opened his mouth.

As the kiss deepened, Naruto slid his hand up Sasuke's shirt. He sucked Sasuke's bottom lip as he slid his shirt up his chest. He broke he kiss for just long enough to remove the shirt, then they crashed together. Their kisses became more passionate as Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's perfect chest, feeling his toned abs with one hand and teasing his left nipple with the other.

Sasuke broke the kiss to remove Naruto's shirt, then straddled him, pinning his arms above his head. Naruto moaned as their clothed erections rubbed together. He arched his back slightly, riding the waves of his pleasure.

He broke the kiss, panting and flushed. He air was hot and thick with their passion. He took a few quick, deep breathes to steady his spinning head and began slowly kissing Sasuke again. He started up a slow rhythm to their grinding, drawing sexy noises from Sasuke. His hands were released as Sasuke moved his to undo Naruto's pants and start sliding them down.

Naruto arched up off the bed to let Sasuke slide the pants the rest of the way down as he started to undo Sasuke's. He kicked his pants off all the way as Sasuke let Naruto slide his off. They both sat in their underwear for a moment before Naruto stood up and slipped his thumbs through the elastic strap of his boxers and slid them down slowly, teasing Sasuke as much as possible. The cloth rubbed his aching erection and he moaned sensually, driving Sasuke crazy with anticipation. As soon as he was free from the restricting garment, he slowly made his way over to Sasuke and pressed his chest to his. He slipped his fingers into Sasuke's elastic strap and pulled them down.

The two kissed passionately for another moment before Naruto was swept off his feet and laid on the bed. Sasuke stood over him with a hungry look in his eye.

"Um… now what?" Naruto asked innocently. He was still a little young to fully grasp the mechanics of sex. Especially gay sex.

"Mmm…" Sasuke replied, spreading Naruto's legs. Naruto nearly exploded as Sasuke leaned in and pressed their burning members together. He got up on his elbows and met Sasuke in a heated, sloppy kiss before leaning back, dragging Sasuke with him.

Naruto felt Sasuke's lips work their way down his jaw and to his ear. Sasuke sucked on his ear lobe for a little bit then made his way down his neck, kissing and sucking as he went.

Naruto broke the kiss and lifted his legs up to rest on Sasuke's shoulders. He gazed at Sasuke, knowing what would come next and wondering if he'd be ready for it. _This is it! I'm giving myself to Sasuke, 100 percent. I've never done anything like this before… what if I do it wrong? _He bit his lip nervously.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Naruto," Sasuke said, misinterpreting Naruto's nervousness.

"No, I want to! I need to!" Naruto nearly screamed, pushing his opening up against Sasuke's erection forcefully, nearly impaling himself. He bit back tears, but kept pushing until Sasuke was nearly all the way in.

"God, Naruto, you're so tight! Fuck, that feels good!" Sasuke groaned, thrusting against Naruto slightly.

Naruto didn't trust himself to speak, so he laid back and tried to relax. He had his arms and hands above his head, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. He tried to relax his body as Sasuke began pumping slowly in and out of him. _God, this hurts! _He yelled in his head. **Maybe you should have let him prepare you first, you idiot! This is gonna take me hours to heal, **Kyuubi replied in a deep growl.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the pain was slowly overcome by a growing pleasure as Naruto finally got used to the intruder in his backside. Sasuke had managed to hit his prostate and he was riding the waves of his coming orgasm. With one final thrust into Naruto, Sasuke came hard and fast, bringing Naruto with him. They both gave a stifled scream of ecstasy before collapsing with exhaustion. Naruto grimaced as Sasuke pulled out of him all the way and laid down next to him. He looked over and glared at Sasuke teasingly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused by the look.

"Don't think you're gonna be on top all the time, teme," Naruto said, fighting to keep his glare as he started to smile.

"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled, shaking his head.

Naruto took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Are you sure we can't just tell them?" he asked. "I hate hiding things."

"We have to," Sasuke said. "Do you know how much crap Kakashi would give us if he ever found out?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute, a frown on his face. "Can't you at least sleep here tonight?"

Sasuke smiled slightly and closed his. "Sure."

Naruto nuzzled up to Sasuke's bare chest and pulled a blanket over the two of them. He wrapped one arm around Sasuke's stomach and closed his eyes, falling into the most restful sleep he'd ever had.

A/N: So… yeah. New chapter coming up, but it's really short. I need reviews to tell me where to go so it's all on you guys!


	7. Bathroom Discoveries

A/N: Wow. That was hotter than I remember it being! To tell you the truth, I don't remember writing most of this story, so it might take me a while to get back into it. I'll give it a try though! I still have no idea where it's headed, so if you guys could maybe give me ideas…? Anyway, I'll work on it. Here's what I've got so far for you. First update in God knows how long! I hope it doesn't suck.

Chapter 7

Bathroom Discoveries

Sakura woke up earlier than normal this morning. She blinked the sleep from her eyes then stretched her arms. The sun coming in through her window made her pink walls seem even brighter than normal. She yawned hugely then rolled out of her bed. She took a second more to get her bearings then headed towards the bathroom she shared with Kakashi. Kakashi's room was right next to hers on the opposite side of the apartment as Naruto and Sasuke's rooms. _I'd much rather share a bathroom with Sasuke, but at least Kakashi is clean,_ she thought, crossing the narrow hallway to where the bathroom was. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Occupied," Kakashi said from behind the locked door, "and it might be a while."

"Gross!" Sakura shrieked. _Maybe the boys will let me use theirs. _She made her way into the main part of the apartment and looked around. _Hmm… they must still be asleep._

She walked down the hall on the opposite side of the room and stopped outside Naruto's room. She knocked quietly on his door but didn't hear a response. She pressed her ear against the door and heard soft snoring coming from inside. _Naruto must still be asleep. He's so lazy! I bet Sasuke's up though._

She stopped outside Sasuke's door and knocked again. No one answered, so she opened the door slowly. "Sasuke? Are you still in bed? I was just wondering if I could use your bathroom for a minute. Kakashi-sensei's in the other…"

She stopped when she noticed no one was in the room. She stepped in and looked around. _It sure is clean in here, _she thought as she wandered around his immaculate room. He had finished organizing since the last time she had been in his room. She took one last look around the room, but it was obvious that he wasn't there. She stepped back into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Just as she turned around, the door to Naruto's room opened.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyway, I didn't know who I wanted to step out. It could be Sasuke and they get caught right now or Naruto and they keep being sneaky. I could go both ways, so I'll leave it up to you guys. I know it's a really short chapter, and from Sakura's point of view, which is never fun, but I'm also trying to get the older stuff edited and I'm getting sleepy so that's all you get. I'll give it a day or two for you guys to get back to me about who should step out, but then it's full steam ahead! REVIEW!


End file.
